Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid control systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for rapidly creating a source of suction by passing air under pressure through a Venturi tube and controlling suction by foot pedal actuation of a valve connected between the pressurized air and the Venturi tube.